disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
PKNA 1: Shadows on Venus
Shadows on Venus is the first regular issue of PKNA. It was written by Francesco Artibani and Simone Stenti, and penciled by Claudio Sciarrone. It features the first appearances of Mike Morrighan and Evronians Zondag and Zoster. Plot Night at Ducklair Tower. Angus Fangus is busy fabricating a CGI interview to a fake Duck Avenger, and when he is about to leave, is ambushed by a troop of Evronians who shoot him with their Evronguns. Donald, who was surveying him, turns into the Duck Avenger and tries to save him, helped by Xadhoom's timely arrival. The Duck Avenger takes the unconscious Angus to the 151st floor, where Uno diagnoses that his essence has been absorbed by an Evrongun, and the process can only be reverted by Evronian science, so they must find their ship. Uno detects the Evronians' ship reaching Venus, but the signal stops when General Zondag orders to destroy the troop for their failure. Uno shows the Duck Avenger another of Everett Ducklair's old inventions: a space cruiser that can take him there. The Duck Avenger takes off and invites Xadhoom to accompany him. It's already dawn, and in Channel 00 news offices, the newest employee, Mike Morrighan, deduces that the Duck Avenger kidnapped Angus due to his fake interview, which Lyla Lay doesn't believe, so they go to investigate alongside Camera 9. In the space cruiser, Angus wakes up, in a totally absent-minded state, and they finally reach Venus, but they are caught by the tractor beam of an Evronian star cruiser. The Duck Avenger and Xadhoom escape to other part of the cruiser, but Angus is caught. Lyla and Morrighan go to Angus' house. While seeking who could have kidnapped him, Morrighan finds an appointment at Pier 9 with a Captain Taratoa. When Angus is brought to Zondag's presence, Zoster arrives and explains they need Angus because he has a lot of negative emotions and will be a test subject to exploit them. After facing some Coolflames, the Duck Avenger and Xadhoom reach them and Zoster accepts to revert what happened to Angus if he gets Xadhoom in exchange, so he can find the secret of her powers. Xadhoom is put in a capsule and Zoster works on Fangus, leaving him in a state to recover in a few hours. Then Zondag orders to get the Duck Avenger, agreeing with Zoster that setting them free wasn't part of the deal. Xadhoom frees herself and begins destroying the star cruiser, so the Duck Avenger takes Angus and leaves in the space cruiser just before the Evronian star cruiser explodes. At Pier 9, Lyla finds Captain Taratoa, who gives her what Angus was supossed to pick up, as he was paid in advance. The following day, Angus is found sleeping on his desk, safe and sound, just in time for his birthday, and Lyla brings him what Captain Taratoa had sent him: the old Maori mask of the Fangus clan. However, the real one had to be returned to the authorities in New Zealand and this one is a reproduction. Angus also finds a videotape in his trenchcoat,and when it's played, everybody is surprised to see him having a birthday party alongside the Duck Avenger, and it's played in the news as "Angus Fangus and the Duck Avenger finally at peace". At the 151st floor, the Duck Avenger and Uno watch the video while commenting it worked to explain Angus' absence and also teach him to not manipulate video images. Category:Donald Duck comic stories